Most outer clothing does not offer the possibility of breastfeeding in a simple and discreet manner. Although modified breastfeeding attire is available, these garments often do not have a sufficient degree of comfort, functionality, ease of use and/or discretion. Furthermore, the existing breastfeeding attire is usually of a simple design with little aesthetic value. There is therefore a need for improved breastfeeding attire.